Luminaires for providing general illumination to an area are well known and often used in outdoor lighting applications, including roadway, pedestrian, and residential area lighting. Such luminaires can be mounted atop a pole and typically include light sources (such as light emitting diodes (“LEDs”)), a housing, and a light transmissive globe mounted atop the housing that permits light generated by the light sources to exit the luminaire and provide the desired illumination. Such luminaires are typically completely enclosed, thereby rendering it difficult to thermally dissipate the heat generated by the light sources. Moreover, housing historically have been sized to accommodate a globe having a base transverse dimension, such as a diameter, of a specific size or range. The housings have not been capable of universally accommodating globes of differing base transverse dimensions.